What Doesn't Kill You Will Only Make You Stronger
by Syren14
Summary: Yes this is another one of those Max gets kicked out of the flock. After Max gets kicked out of the flock she becomes the leader of a new flock. I love reading these kinds of story so I thought I would try to write one myself. This is my first story I have ever written so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams and Memories

** A/N - Hello! OK so this is my first Fanfiction. I was listening to Let Her Go By Passenger when I decided to right I hope you like it R&R**

* * *

My name is Maximum Ride and I walked through the door of the E house with two arms full of grocery bags.

"I'm home!" I yell. "Can you give me a hand?"

I can hear many sets of feet running down the stairs and into the kitchen. I turn around expecting to see my flock their. Of course they weren't.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled. "Where is my flock?" I can't believe that the traitors are in my house!

"Max, what do you mean? We are right here." Angle said

The way she said it, I almost believed her. Key word in that sentence is 'Almost'.

Suddenly their faces turned to those of that day. The day the flock kicked me, their leader, mother, teacher and to one, lover out. Their eyes held sadness, hurt, but most of all hate all at the same time.

"Max leave." Nudge said with a dead voice

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. Wait. Why did I say that? I wanted to say something more along the lines of F-you. Oh no! Slowly I realized what was going on. I was being forced to live through this again, saying and being told what had already been said.

"You heard her. Leave. Now. We never want to see your face again." Iggy spat at me.

I have to admit, that stung. I could feel my eyes threaten to let the tears flow. I looked at each member and asked "Do you all want me gone?" They all nodded with some hesitation.

My face hardened. "Fine. You can kick me out of my own flock, but you sure as he'll CAN'T kick me out my own house!" I yelled fuming

"Whatever, goodbye Max." Fang said

One by one they went out the door. Gazzy was the last to leave.

"Goodbye Max, I love you." Gazzy said. With that he left and those where the last words I heard him say. So I thought.

* * *

I woke up and screamed louder then I have ever screamed before.

Worst. Morning. EVER. Shadow was trying to calm me down, because I was crying and within seconds my whole flock was standing in the doorway all in fighting stances. Then they saw me and started asking questions all really worried. The thing is not one person in my flock has seen me cry not even when Ari clawed me across the stomach right after I had got shot twice in the shoulder. So you can only imagine.

You are probably wondering where Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angle are. That dream actually happened. We'll the part where the flock kicked me out and it happened just like that. Now I have to tell my flock about my my past. They all now that I left the flock they just don't know why. Damn dream. Worst thing yet. I realized something.

Angle was controlling the flocks mind to kick me up. Crap.

* * *

**A/N -**  
**So... What do ya think? If you have any questions ask them in a review. Ha guess what? Unicorns are pink and fluffy and did you know elephants are very big. Ok that was random but I'm random so ha whatcha gonna do about it. Does anyone actually read these or is it just me? I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Bye until next time!**  
**~_ Syren_~ :D **  
**P.S. - There is a poll on my profile to see if Angle should be kicked out of the old flock and to see if the rest of the flock should be forgiven is she is. Please vote.**

**P.P.S. - R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2 MY Flock!

**A/N - This is just people on the new flock and a brief flashback of when she met her new flock**

* * *

Syren: Syren is 18 years old and twins with Emma. She is more like me than any one as of personality. Syren has red hair that is the color of fire and is short and spiked. Has yellow/orange eyes, and pale skin. Her wing span 14ft. They are white with dark red. Powers are she can control fire (that is why her hair is that color) and see the future. Syren is dating Poison.

Emma: Emma is 18 years old and twins with Syren. Emma is a total girly girl. Emma has light blue almost white hair, same style as Syren. Her wing span is also 14ft. Her wings are white with dark blue. She has light blue with white speckled eyes, and pale skin. Powers are she can control ice (that is why her hair is that color) and water, but water takes a lot of energy and concentration, and she can heal. Emma is dating Koal.

Koal: Koal is 18 years old. Koal is the prankster of the group. He has bright neon blue hair that I is spiked so it stands on end. He has bright green eyes and a tan. (Not as tan as me) Wing span is 15ft. They are neon yellow. He wears colored skinny jeans (most neon) and bright colored t- shirts. So most day he looks like a neon rainbow threw up on him. Powers are he can control earth and talk to animals. Koal is dating Emma and also the cook of the family.

Poison: Poison is 3 months older than Emma and Syren but is 19 years old. Poison is the calmest person of us all. He has dirty blond hair like me, hazel eyes, and a small tan. His wing span is about 15 1/2ft that are a tannish color at the bottom and fade into dark brown towards the top. Powers are he can he can feel and control feelings and has super strength. Poison is dating Syren.

Shadow: Shadow is 1 month younger than me but still 21 years old. Shadow has black hair that flops down over 1 eye. He wears mostly dark red, dark blue, and black jeans and a black t- shirts. Shadow's eyes are bright green eyes with black specks in them. Wing span is 17ft. They are black with dark blue feathers her and there. Powers are controlling shadow, shadow travel, and creating force fields. Shadow and I are dating.

Me (Max): My appearance hasn't changed much except my wings grew to 16ft and I am now 6ft tall. I can cook now but my flock doesn't know that (Koal and I are planing a prank). I did get new powers. My powers now are flying at the speed of 800 mph (if I really push it I can reach 900 mph), turning invisible, force fields, controlling the element, changing my appearance, and teleporting. I am still getting new powers though. Shadow and I are dating and the mother and father figures of the flock.

Magenta: Last but not least Magenta. Magenta is 4 years old and the baby of the family. Magenta has dark violet hair that goes down to her shoulder blades. Her wing span is around 5ft and are Magenta. That's where she gets her name from. Her eyes are a very pale purple. Powers are she can read your mind and project images into your mind.

I remember the day I met my flock 6 years ago.

_Flashback_

_The tears hadn't come yet and I couldn't stay in this house. So I went for a flight. When the tears came, my eyes where so blurry I couldn't see. I started to look for a clearing and soon found one. As soon as I landed I fell onto the ground and started sobbing harder. After an hour my eyes ran dry. Then the screaming started. But It wasn't mine. _

_It sounded as though it had come from a girl around 11 or 12_

_I followed it through the woods till I came to another clearing, but this clearing had 50 or so Erasers and what looked like 5 bird-kids. My instincts kicked in._

_I yelled "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Ug! Why did I say that?_

_"Well look who it is? It's little Maxie. Where's your flock, Maxie?"_

_He should not have said that. I burst into flames. Wow, cool! New power! Long story short they all went up in flames. Well I thought the all did. Turns out Ari and 2 other Erasers went into the wood. Of course they just had to bring a gun. "POP!" "POP!" Next thing you know theres two bullets in your shoulder and your on the ground. Ari walked up, claws you across the stomach. I gasp in pain. At that point in time 3 boys you find out later their names are Shadow, Poison, and Koal attacked the Erasers killing them._

_Meanwhile 2 girls run up to me I later learn are Emma an Syren. Emma heals me. After Emma healed me and we introduced are selfs, I took them back to my place, got them new close, food, and asked them if they wanted to stay. They said yes, they also asked me to be there leader. I said yes._

_End of flashback_

* * *

**R&R**

**~_ Syren _~**


	3. Chapter 3 I Got A New Power!

**I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to my first reviewers: auraspirit157, Raisa ana' Mariana, and a guest**

**Sorry I forgot to do the disclaimer on the first 2 chapters**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum ride. I am a 12 year old girl and I am not JP.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Max's POV **

Shadow was still trying to calm me down. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about the flock that I almost didn't hear Shadow tell Poison to take Magenta and the rest of the flock outside to play. After they left Shadow asked what's wrong.

"I had a dream about the flock." I then proceeded to tell the one person who knew my past about my dream. "And, I realized that Angel was controlling the flock. Shadow I don't know what to do, what do I do?" I asked.

"Well…. maybe you should tell the flock." He said cautiously.

"Shadow we have been through this way to many times. They are not ready." I said my voice dangerously low.

"There not ready or _you're_ not ready?" He asked.

"THEY ARE NOT READY!" I yelled as I jumped up, got dressed as fast as I could and ran down the stairs, and outside. I can't deal with this right now.

"MAX!" he called after me.

**Shadow's POV**

"MAX!" I called after her.

I had to say it, it had to be done. Uhg! Max is going to be so very mad at me. This went through my head as I followed Max out the door with only dark grey sweat pants on.

**Poison's POV**

I wonder what's up with Max. We were outside after Shadow told me to bring Magenta and the rest of the flock out. We had been outside for about five minutes when we heard Max yell at Shadow.

"THEY ARE NOT READY!" What? We weren't ready for what? By the looks on everybody's faces they heard it to. Emma asked aloud what we were all wondering.

"What are we not ready for?" We all shrugged.

"MAX!" Shadow called.

Just then Max came running out. She ran out to the middle of are big yard breathing heavily. Soon after Shadow came running after her.

"Max you need to tell them." Shadow said. Again, _What?_

"No, they aren't ready!" Max almost yelled. OK let's all say it, _What?_

"Max I hate to say it. If you don't tell them then I will." Ooooo! Shadow is going to get very hurt. If Max doesn't want someone to know something and you tell them anyway? You are dead.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Max said

"Hey, guys will you come over here please?" Shadow asked.

Before we could do anything Max got covered by a cocoon of electricity. It kind of scared the crap out of me. There where dark storm clouds covering the sky, it was lightning and Max was floating in mid air. She had a cocoon of electricity around her, her hair was standing on end, and her eyes where glowing bright yellow.

Two things, Max has a new power and…. She's pissed. We all came to this conclusion at the same time. Her eyes turned red as she created balls of fire in her hands, and shot them at Shadow. Shadow dogged the first one easy but the second one caught him in the arm. We all leaped into action at that point.

Koal made the earth create a shield, Emma ran to heal Shadow who had fallen, Syren got Magenta and took her into the house, and I made her feel really tired, finally Emma came and doused her with water.

OK, so spraying her with water wasn't the best idea but, she did pass out, after she was electrocuted a little bit, and, it became sunny again.

Koal POV

After that fun... I don't know what it was, but Shadow picked up Max and brought her into their room. Meanwhile Emma, Poison, and I went in the house all to do our own things. For me that would be working on my latest prank.

My latest prank is for Syren, because she ate my ice cream. I will get my revenge! MWAHAHAHAHA! So the prank is when Syren walks out of her room a giant balloon filled with pink paint will drop and cover her with pink paint, then when she goes to take a shower there will be purple hair dye in the shampoo. As you might have guessed she hates the colors purple and pink. When I put this together she will be outside playing with Magenta, and when the actual prank takes place I will be in town with Poison getting food. It is the perfect plan. _*evil laugh* _Time to put my plan into action.

Max's POV

**(A/N- This is a dream) **

_Five large objects and one smaller object are flying over a big overgrown forest, towards a big house. _

**(A/N- Not a dream)**

As I come back to reality I remember the house and the forest. The forest looks like the one that's right next to our house but, there are lots of overgrown forests. Although now that I look at the house it looks exactly like ours. Pale white on the outside and four stories.

On the inside of our house the top two floors have eight bedrooms (four on each floor) with a bathroom connecting to each one. Shadow and I share a room on the top floor, Syren and Poison share a room on the second floor, Koal and Emma share one on the second floor and lastly Magenta has a room right next to Shadow's and I's room.

The first floor is kitchen, living room, laundry room, family room, and the office/library, and the basement is game room/extra space.

I jump up and run down two flights of stairs and into the kitchen, where Shadow is searching the fridge for food.

"Shadow I have to tell the flock about my past." I said. Shadow jumped about half a foot of the ground. He must have not heard me come in.

"Well good morning, and why the sudden change in heart?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Wipe the smirk off your face. You aren't going to like the reason for _why_ I have to tell them." I said.

"Oh? Why is that?" He asked.

"The old flock are on their way here at this very moment." I said.

Ya that smirk disappeared very fast.

* * *

**A/N- Yay chapter 3 is done. so ever since Wednesday I've had migraine and just got rid of it and now I get to do two days of homework, yay (sarcasm). If you have any ideas or comments for the story tell me in a review and if not review any ways. :) **

**R&R**

**~_Syren_~**


	4. AN PLEASE READ, SORRY!

**A/N - I am really sorry! My computer is getting fixed, so I can't update.** **This is on my Ipad. When I can update I will give you at least 2 maybe 3 chapters! Again I am REALLY SORRY! Please forgive me! Sorry, I will update as soon as I can! **


End file.
